Around Every Corner*
by Paris1
Summary: *my first fanfic ever* I Posted Everything I've Written So Far Because I'm Bad At Separating Chapters*High Society Riane is best friends w/Jack but in love w/another newsie leader* i will update frequently


**hey this is my first attempt to write any fan fiction ever so if you hate it let me know and I will stop embarrassing myself**

***all of the newsies belong to Disney and the other characters all originated in my mind so feel free to use them***

Riane made her way to the large bay window on the side of her room. It was dark outside yet still well lit enough for her to make out a human shape waiting there for her. She smiled to herself knowing very well who it was. "Jack, I thought you'd never come!" she whispered as the figure made his way into her room. He was 19, tall with chocolate brown hair and handsome features. His skin, tan from hours out in the hot New York summer sun. "You know I can't stay away from you for long, Ri" he said smiling, taking the girl into his strong arms. It had only been a few short days since he'd last seen her but Riane was one of the few constant things he had in his life and everyday without her felt like an eternity. She was 15 but Jack still considered her that shy 10 year old he'd met so long ago. Their hug lasted for quite awhile before she pulled away just long enough to push some hair out of Jack's eyes. "Come on lets get something to eat, everyone else is already asleep." Taking his hand she started to lead him out of her room. "Wait, listen I thought I'd take youse out with some of my friends tonight, see we'se kinda having this Birthday thing for Race down at Tibbys…" His voice trailed off waiting for her approval. "Ok" she finally answered, "on one condition…you have to sleep here with me tonight."

Jack just smiled down at her, "There's nothing else I'd rather do." 

            Her family would not have approved her leaving the house late at night with an older boy, especially a newsie so she and Jack left the same way he came in…through the window. Just outside of Tibbys, Riane could already see that the place was packed with mostly boys but a few girls all around her age or older. The first thing that came to her mind when she saw all of them was the way she was dressed. She was wearing a white, lace tea-dress complete with the latest fashion of tiny rosebuds along the hemlines. Her flowing blonde hair had been carefully piled onto the top of her head in waves of curls. And her seemingly flawless skin was just that…flawless. All of the people she saw at Tibbys were wearing pants including the few girls who were present. Most had on hats or bandannas covering their heads and they all seemed quite ….well not dirty but just in need of a well deserved bath. Jack noticed her uncomfortable glances at the people in front of them and laughed. "Don't worry Ry, besides the way I'se always dressed neva bothered ya before." She still did not smile "Oh Jack I could care less about the way someone dresses or even looks for that matter I just don't think they will like me, I mean look at me, typical rich girl from the upper-east side."

            "You'se happen ta be my favorite rich girl from da upper-east side." He said with a sly grin. "Jack, we both know that I am the only girl from the upper-east side that you know."

            "Yeah, and dat makes you'se my favorite" His joke had her laughing which was all that he wanted. "And you'se know Race, Mush, Blink and David." He said, coaxing her into the crowded restaurant. Walking in, they were met by a mixture of "Heya Cowboys" and low whistles. She noticed many of the girls glaring at her, though she couldn't blame them "After all." She thought, "If they ever came my Debutant Ball I'm sure the majority of the guests would be glaring at them too before they were quickly escorted out." Breaking her train of thought was Blink wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a nearby booth. "Heya doll face I missed ya" he said kissing her cheek, which in turn caused her to blush a deep shade of pink. "Blink, cut the bullshit." Said Jack who slid into the bench across from them, "Sorry ya highness, I forgot Riane here was not allowed to participate in male, female communication" said Blink sending everyone within earshot into peals of laughter. Jack did not look amused. Riane, noticing the look of contempt on his face, reached across the table and took Jack's hand in her own, reassuringly. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. She wished Race a happy birthday and played a few rounds of poker with Jack, Blink, Mush, Skittery and Race. By the end of their third game and her third lousy hand it was already midnight. She was just about to suggest to Jack that they be getting back to her house when the door to the restaurant opened. In walked 4 very intimidating looking guys. Riane immediately looked to Jack to see what his reaction to these new guests was but he was smiling. He walked over to the one in the middle, both never breaking eye contact and after an uncomfortable silence shaking hands. Riane couldn't take her eyes off of the one Jack had gotten up to meet. He was tall maybe about 6'1 with very short black hair. His eyes were a color between blue and gray with a touch of mystery and sadness behind them. By no means was he incredibly strong looking like the other three guys he was with but his presence alone commanded attention and respect. It was Blink who noticed Riane's sudden interest in the new guy. "Heya Spottie" he yelled across the room, "have ya met Riane yet?" 

            Riane immediately regretted ever meeting Blink because the man she had been so taken with was now approaching them. He walked slowly, ever so often looking around him taking in the scenery; his three companions were close behind him, all with extremely cold and distant looks on their faces .His gaze fell upon the new girl sitting next to Blink, when he spoke his eyes never left the new girl. "Blink" he said coolly and quietly, "I haven't met no one and if you'se eva call me Spottie again I will poirsonally beat the living daylights outa you'se." A previously smiling Blink now had a look of complete and utter fear on his face and returned to a solemn sitting position next to Riane. Now the "Spottie" was speaking only to Riane. "Now that he's outa the way, we haven't met I'm Spot Conlon…and you are?" Riane felt her whole body tense up, "I'm Riane….Riane Mackenzie" she stammered. Spot's look changed from one of interest to one of confusion, "Ain't Ryan a guys name…and from what I'se can tell you ain't no guy" he said with a smirk. Riane broke her gaze with Spot and saw Jack standing uncomfortably behind him. Spot noticed that she was no longer focusing her attention on him and stepped to the side blocking hr view of Jack. "Wait a second, You'se that goil …yeah you're Jacky-boy's little rich goil." He said now amused at his realization of who she was, "Heya Cowboy, I thought you'se said she was just a little kid, like a baby or sumptin….from what I can tell," he said eyeing her up and down, "she ain't no kid!" Normally Jack would have laughed at Spots flirtatious humor with some of the girls but this was different, he considered Riane his little sister and no one talked about her like that…even if he was the toughest Newsie in all of New York. Jack watched Spot with Riane for as long as he could stand it until he finally couldn't take it anymore. "SPOT, OUTSIDE NOW!" he yelled sending the whole restaurant into silence. Spot's goons looked to him in a way asking whether or not to kill Jack for yelling at their leader like that. Spot, still the pinnacle of composed perfection put his hand up to them as if to say "no". He headed toward the door, Jack close behind him. Outside of Tibbys the guys squared off. "Spot" Jack started, "you'se is the only person in this woild that I trust wid my life." Spot nodded in agreement while Jack continued talking. "and I like ta think that I know ya betta than most people too?" Again, Spot nodded while Jack kept going, "And I know how you'se is wit goils….hell I'm like dat too, I mean we're known for it by now…but what I'm getting at is that Riane in der is real special ta me and der ain't no way in hell I'd let anyone like me or you'se mess wit her…so will ya promise me dat you'se won't try anytin wit her?" 

            Spot looked at Jack with a thoughtful expression on his face but it quickly turned into Spot's signature smirk and with another nod of his head he agreed to Jacks terms. While all of that was transpiring outside, inside Riane was being filled in on the infamous Spot Conlon. "Spot's one very confusing guy…seems like he's always been around" Said Skittery who was now sitting next to Riane. "Yeah" agreed Blink, "my foist day as a newsie when I'se was only bout' 9, Spot and a few Brooklyn newsies found me sellin' papes in apparently da wrong  parta New Yawk cuz he soaked me so bad I'se couldn't walk for a week. He might not look all dat tough but lemme tell ya…he is!"

            Listening to all of their stories didn't have Riane frightened but instead quite intrigued about a certain Brooklyn Leader. Deep in her own thoughts about Spot, he and Jack re-appeared in the restaurant. They headed straight toward her booth, both looking quite pleased. Spot sat across from Riane, and Jack sent Skittery on his way so that he could sit next to her. It was as thought nothing had happened and the Newsies talked and ate straight through the night. Spot and Riane never spoke with each other yet both snuck the occasional wondering glance at the other and no one seemed to notice. Around 2:00 AM, T.J. the owner of Tibbys told the twenty or so newsies in his restaurant that it was closing time. Making their way out into the street, Jack slipped a protective brotherly arm around Riane's waist. "So" he asked her, "did you'se have fun Ri?" Looking up at him she grinned widely, "I can't believe that I've known you for 5 years and you never brought me to meet all of your friends….your wonderful friends. I had more fun tonight in that little diner than I ever have at any Ball or Cotillion." Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek. And so they made their way through Manhattan toward the upper-east side. 

            Spot and his newsies were going to spend the night at the Manhattan Lodging House. During the short walk to the LH he kept to himself, speaking to no one…only Spot and his thoughts, " God, sometimes I wish me and Jack was neva friends…ahhh stop thinking like dat Conlon, Jacky is like a brudda to ya…only guy you'se really trust. But dat goil of his, she's sumptin else. Hell, she's not even his goil just his little sista or sumptin like dat. From da foist time I'se seen her I knew she was different. I mean she's beautiful, with those sparkling blue eyes and long white-gold hair, she was a real classy New York Debutant, that dress she was wearin probably cost more than you'd make in a lifetime Conlon…. there's no way she'd like someone like you but God, all he could think of was her body…..Spot, stop thinking bout' her like dat you'se could have any goil in New Yawk and you'se fall for da one Jack says to stay away from. Well I'll just go ta bed and hell maybe when I'se wake up I won't like her anymore…doubtful but maybe.'"

            Jack had come to Riane's house countless times within the past 5 years but each time he saw it, he was left in awe. They'd walked all the way from Tibby's to Central Park East in about half an hour, most of the way Jack was carrying a very tired Riane. She lived in a very large mansion directly across from Central Park. Riane had grown up as different from Jack as possible. Her father owned a large shipping corporation based in London with outlets in Boston, Chicago and Brooklyn. He was Conrad Mackenzie Jr., affectionately known as CJ, her mother Leona was queen of the Manhattan Social Circuit. Riane was not an only child in fact she had two brothers. Conrad Mackenzie III was 18 and Joseph Mackenzie was 10 months old. While Riane was close to everyone in her family, she and her father were the closest. As a child he'd often take her to work with him, letting her play on the ships and on the docks. She was in essence, daddy's little girl. Conrad III had been away at school since the age of 12 leaving a huge gap in his and Riane's relationship, they hardly ever spoke. Leona Mackenzie was a happy-go-lucky woman with a pleasant demeanor. Her biggest concerns in life were 1) her family, 2) Parties, 3) Riane's Coming-Out Ball. The Ball was to be held in June at the Mackenzie's Newport Mansion. Even now in January, preparations were already being made. 

            For Jack and Riane, using the main doors to the mansion was out of the question… once again they came in through the window. Because Riane was the only daughter in the family her father had given her an entire wing of the house to herself. Her flat as everyone called it, included a sitting room, a bedroom, a bathroom, a dressing room and 3 closets (all filled with dresses). Her flat alone was larger that any home Jack had ever been in, never mind the rest of the Mackenzie residence. Riane was so tired she simply slipped off her dress in the middle of the bedroom and climbed into her large four-poster bed. "Jack" she said softly, drifting into sleep, "thank you…for everything." Jack who was sitting on the bed next to her simply smiled, bent down kissing her softly on the cheek. It had become a habit of theirs to often sleep together. Around the time they had first met Riane was always having nightmares and the only way she could sleep at night was in the arms of Jack. So five years later they still did that, Jack holding Riane, her head on his chest, his arms around her. She was awakened early the next morning by Jack who was buttoning his shirt next to the bed. "Good morning" she said still tired from her late night. "I'se thought you'd neva wake up" said Jack who was now hurriedly tying his shoes. It was imperative that he always leave early, first of all because he had to get his papers and secondly because he probably wouldn't receive the best reaction if he was found sleeping in Riane's bed. With a quick hug goodbye and a promise to meet at 2:00 o-clock at Tibby's, Jack left for the distribution office. Riane spent the rest of her morning as she usually did, breakfast with her family in the main dining room, academics with her personal tutor until noon and ballet lessons until 2:00 o-clock. It was five minutes to two when Riane said a hurried goodbye to Madame Toussaint and rushed out of the small home ballet studio. Once in her room she looked for something more appropriate to wear though found nothing. Everything had either too much lace or not enough fabric or was hemmed in golden thread. As she examined a pair of old bloomers thinking of a way to make them appear more dirty, her mother and baby brother Joseph walked into her bedroom. "My my, Riane what on earth are you doing?" asked her mother Leona quizzically. "Oh Mother I was umm…just looking for a …a dress to wear for tea today, yes that's it, I promised Gretchen Astor that I'd join her for tea this afternoon." Said Riane quite proud of the fact she had made up a very good lie for her mother. "Darling, I do hope you were not planning on wearing those dreadful bloomers to the Astor's?" asked Leona, a very unsure look on her face.

            It was well past 3 o-clock when Riane finally left the mansion. Clad in a blue and white tea dress and white winter shawl, she made her way quickly through the crowded city streets. "Blast!" she thought to herself as it began to snow. "If I come home wet Mother will surely know that I was not at the Astors other wise I would not have been outside when it was snowing. I should have said I was going somewhere farther away; the Astors live just one block from me…certainly not enough for this snow to soak my dress through."

            By the time she reached Tibby's her long dress was so wet that icicles were now forming along the edges. In addition to that unfortunate predicament she was also an hour and a half late. Inside the restaurant sat a booth of people she didn't know and another table of newsies in the far back corner. Approaching them, Riane suddenly felt self conscious about her appearance; glancing at her vague reflection in a nearby window she realized that she looked more like a drowned rat than a high-society girl. "Well well well, looky hea…if it ain't Jack's lil baby goil…you'se is sure doin your charity woik for dis week huh sweet thang?" said a girl Riane didn't recognize. "Shuddup Ragz, you'se bin in a bad mood all day, leave da poor goil alone…can't ya see she's bin trew a lot…she's soaked!" said Blink coming to Riane's rescue from the disgruntled girl newsie known as Ragz. Ragz spoke again, "Hey I don't gotta problem with her, but if som-a-me goils see dis pretty lil society thing and hanging out wit you'se guys …well then she'll really get soaked." Ragz laughed at her own joke until she was interrupted. "Anyone goes afta Riane and dey might as well be goin afta me cuz I'll soak em' so bad der grandmother'll be in pain." Ragz quickly stopped laughing when she realized it was Spot Conlon who was now speaking. His mysterious eyes set on Ragz, rage evident in his voice, "Come on Riane, Jacky-boy's gonna meet us at da Lodgin House." He took hold of her cold hand and led her out of Tibby's. Just as they were walking out into the snowy outdoors, Riane opened her mouth to thank him but was surprised when she bumped right into a tall figure, sending her backwards. Everything went black. 

            "Riane!"….. "Riane Elisabeth Mackenzie"…. "Come on Ri wake up!" All at once the three voices surrounding her finally started to make sense. As she came to, she saw three figures huddling over her all shaking, yelling or hitting her in some way as to wake her up. The first one she recognized was Spot, his clear blue-grey eyes looking directly into hers, she smiled weekly in his direction before looking to see whom else she was with. That shy smile disappeared when she realized whom she was staring at next. "Hello Conrad…what are you doing here?" she asked innocently knowing very well that his next question would be, "ME! What are you doing here Riane Elisabeth Mackenzie!?!?" 

She knew that she was in trouble when he used her full name. Spot was confused by all of this and never one to just stand by and watch, "Hey, wait a sec, so you'se all knows each udda?" Conrad and his companion looked at Spot as though he was merely street trash. Riane realized that she had two choices 1) tell Spot that this was her brother and introduce her newsie friend to Conrad… or 2) she could simply ignore the fact that she even knew Spot and go home with her brother and out of trouble. "Conrad" she said assuringly, "I got lost in the storm on the way to the Astor's and this boy was kind enough to give me directions…thank you again." Riane got up with the help of Conrad and nodded at Spot in thanks, hoping he understood why she had just done what she did. Conrad was watching his sister skeptically though figured he was just being paranoid and that Riane was telling the truth, though he couldn't imagine how she got lost 28 blocks out of her way, down into this dreadful part of the city, after all Conrad himself only came here for the brothel down on the corner. Conrad removed a stack of bills from his money clip and handed Spot a fresh dollar bill. "Thank you for helping my sister" he said stiffly. Spot looked at the dollar in his hand…his mind racing, "so he thinks he can just give me a buck and walk away huh? Well it is a dolla and you'se don't even make dat in a full days woik…should I take it or not?" These thoughts ran through his head for a good minute before he realized that Riane and her company had already walked away. He made his decision as he ran after them. After all Spot Conlon don't take nuthin from nobody!

            Once back at home, Riane was pleased to see that her parents were at a Charity Auction at the Waldorf and wouldn't be home until late. Conrad and his friend Frederick (the third person hovering over her when she fell) had only walked her as far as the front door before disappearing into a waiting carriage, headed for a party at the Hilton's. The Mackenzie's new maid girl Cecilia had been hired only a few days before and Riane was not very well acquainted with her yet. Cecilia was quiet, hardly ever saying anything. When Riane walked in completely soaked, Cecilia simply brought her a robe and ran her a warm bath. Riane was too busy thinking about her new newsie friends than to think about the mute maid girl. Being home alone in that huge house was always more of a treat for Riane than anything. She would usually spend the time in her father's office, reading book after book from his collection of thousands. Many times like that night she fell asleep in the large armchair behind his desk, a book only half read lying in the sleeping girl's arms.

Back at Tibby's Spot was sitting in a booth surrounded by Jack, Mush, Blink, Race and Ragz. "So Spot, did her brudda look angry?" asked Jack still wondering about the events that had taken place earlier that day. "Well at foist he looked madda den hell but den she acts like she's didn't even know me and da bum takes her away. It was all real fast Jacky-boy…what's da big deal?" asked Spot. "Ya don't undastand Spot, if her family finds out she's bin wit da likes a me and you'se den we'll neva see her again." Said Jack clearly worried about Riane, he knew what could happen when people in her class associated with people like him…it may not have been fair but it was a reality that he knew all too well. "Alright, well I'm gonna go check on her, anyone wanna come?" he asked.

"I'm up for da walk" said Ragz with a smile. Everyone who heard her looked at her as though she was insane, realizing what they must be thinking she continued to speak, "Listen wit all you'se guys around she's gonna need anudda goil around ta keep her company, besides I'se don't hate her I was just playin wit her today." Jack knew that Ragz was right and he also knew that she really wasn't a mean person, just very protective of her way of life. In the end Jack, Ragz and Spot headed to Riane's house. The three were huddled outside of Riane's bedroom window but soon realized that she was not inside and being the dead of winter it was very unlikely that any of the windows would be open. "Great idea Jack, we'se walked all da way hea and there ain't no way to get inside!" said Spot who at that point was so cold his mouth had a difficult time forming vowels. "Don't worry I got an idea" said Jack motioning them to follow him around the other side of the house. They came across a back basement door to the mansion, which in nicer terms had seen a better day. Using a pocketknife produced by Spot, Jack was able to crack the lock and the door swung open. They found themselves in the boiler room. "Wow, I thought dese places was supposed to be all fancy and shit, dis is only a step above the Lodgin' House." remarked Ragz. Spot's signature smirk crept across his face at Ragz somewhat comical comment. It didn't take long before they made their way to the main part of the house. Inside the main foyer was like nothing they had ever seen, even Jack had only seen Riane's room. Creeping about quietly they figured that nobody was home at the lack of noise. Walking past each room, Jack would peek his head in to see if Riane was in there. After examining the entire first floor they made their way up the grand staircase. "Heya Cowboy, you'se know dat if we'se get caught doin this then we'se gonna be sent to da refuge, right?" said Ragz, now scared at the possibility of being sent back to the place she most dreads. "Don't worry bout it Ragz, I see her…look…" said Jack pointing into a room up ahead of them. The large oak door was open just enough for them to see Riane's small figure curled up in a large office chair behind an extremely large and ornate mahogany desk. The three trespassers crept silently into the office, closing the door behind them. "Heya Princess…wake up!" whispered Jack who had come up behind Riane. Opening her eyes and seeing the three people in front of her a large grin came across her face, though before she could say anything Ragz spoke up. "Uh…um before you'se says anything I just wanted ya to know dat I'se real sorry bout da way I acted today at Tibby's…I'se was a real joik" extending her slightly dirty hand she asked, "can we'se maybe be ya know…friends?" Riane smiled graciously at Ragz and shook her hand. Once learning that no one else was home the four friends made their way to the kitchen for a much-needed snack. "My parents and brother will not be home until the very early hours of the morning." said Riane when Spot swore that he had heard a noise…like a door opening. Finishing their snack of cakes and cookies left over from that mornings breakfast they exited the kitchen only to literally bump into Cecilia.

. "CICI!" exclaimed Spot, not actually believing that he was really seeing her. Looking just as surprised as he was, they embraced while the rest of the group looked on bewildered…well everyone except for Jack. Riane was puzzled…how did her servant girl know the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies and why was she hugging him? Jack noticed how perplexed she looked and quickly came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist he led her away, back into the kitchen to explain the situation. "Jack how does Spot know my maid?" asked Riane. "Well, you see" Jack explained, "your maid goil is CiCi….Spot's uh…wudda ya call it...his sista in-law…she's been missin for awhile." Riane nodded her head pondering the news she has just been told. "So if that is his sister in-law then where is his wife?" she asked Jack. Jacks normally happy expression changed to one of sadness. "Spot's wife Corrin died bout' three years ago" he said visibly upset. "Oh" was all Riane could even think to say…she couldn't even imagine losing someone so young. Deciding to change the subject Jack interjected her thoughts, "yeah so CiCi split from Brooklyn bout' a year ago…she used ta woik in da factories but no one's hoid (heard) from her for awhile now." Walking back to the foyer Jack and Riane found Ragz standing idly in front of a large glass case filled with antiquities. "Don't git any ideas Ragz" said Jack laughing. "Awwww shut up Cowboy I wasn't gonna loot nuthin…just admiring the stuff."

            "Well feel free to admire away, Ragz" said Riane smiling. "By the way" said Ragz, "Spot and CiCi went into that room ova dere to talk." 

            Later that night after her friends had gone home and Riane was getting ready for bed there was a knock at her door. CiCi walked in carrying a tray with a tea saucer on it. "MissRiane, I'm sorry if you're upset about my knowing Spot….I can resign tomorrow if you'd like?"


End file.
